An annoying aspect of seeing a movie at a theater is distraction caused by conversations held between viewers during the presentation of the movie. It is not that conversation in and of itself is annoying so much as that it is someone else's conversation. On the other hand, it is enjoyable to share remarks, observations, and jokes with friends and family while watching a movie at home. To this end, a popular television series, Mystery Science Theater 3000, was based upon conversations that were held between viewers of a movie, typically an appallingly bad movie. In Mystery Science Theater 3000, two robots and a human space pilot commented and made jokes while the movie was presented. The movie was shown on a movie screen, as though in a movie theater, and the robots and human commentators appeared in silhouette, as though they were seated in the movie theater watching the movie.
It is known to provide players with the ability to talk to one another while playing a video game over a network. In fact, headsets are available for this purpose. As is known, players have a persona or avatar in such games that is a representation of the player. Thus, a player may participate in a game and talk with other players while doing so.
In the case of one or more individuals passively viewing a media presentation, such as a movie, there is no way to interact with the movie within the movie space itself. That is, those individuals viewing the movie cannot be a part of the presentation of the movie outside of offering up comments in their living room or in the movie theater. Simply put, they are not a part of the action on the screen. This is due, in part, to the fact that a media presentation, such as a movie, is static in that it exists with a beginning, middle, and end before it is presented to an audience.
In the case of a video game, players are participants in the unfolding drama of the game and cannot act as bystanders. This is due, in part, to the fact that a video game is dynamic in that the narrative of a video game is created in real-time as the players interact with the game.
B. Burrill, T. Kirste, J. Weiss, Time-varying Sensitive Regions in Dynamic Muti-Media Objects: a pragmatic approach to content-based retrieval from video, Information and Software Technology, Vol. 36, No. 36, pp. 213-223 (1994) describe a general concept for accessing the contents of the dynamic media by two points of view, i.e. those of hyper-media and information retrieval. Burrill et al. introduce the general concept of Sensitive Regions (or “hot-spots”) by reverse engineering techniques from established technologies. Burrill et al. also describe three applications being developed which explore a variety of aspects associated with Sensitive Regions, i.e. the HyperPicture-System which manages such data, MOVie experiments with the creation of editing of Sensitive Regions in the cinematically oriented context, and Share ME which explores issues associated with the use of Sensitive Regions in the interface to multi-media applications.
D. Wistendahl, L. Chon, System for mapping hot-spots in media content for interactive digital media programs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,845 (13 Jan. 1998) disclose a system for allowing media content to be used in an interactive digital media program. Such system comprises Frame Data from the media content in object mapping data (N Data) representing the frame addresses and display location coordinates for objects appearing in the media content. The N Data are maintained separately from the Frame Data for the media content, such that the media content is kept in tact without embedded codes and can be played back on any system. The system establishes linkages connecting the object mapped by the N Data the other functions to be performed in conjunction with display of the media content. Selection of an object appearing in the media content with pointer results in initiation of the interactive function. Accordingly, a broad base of existing non-interactive media content, such as movies, videos, advertising, and television programming can be converted to interactive digital media use.
While the art provides a rudimentary scheme for interaction with media through various mapping techniques, there has been no attempt in the art to address the effects of such interaction, such that the interaction is coordinated with the content in a realistic way.
It would be advantageous to provide an experience in which one or more individuals could interact with a media presentation without previously being a part of the presentation itself.